


Just A Small Lunch Date

by Zomber



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomber/pseuds/Zomber
Summary: Amadeus agrees to go to Serafina's floor for lunch as always, but he has something else planned.
Relationships: Serafina Rosenstein(OC)/Amadeus Wolfgeist
Kudos: 2





	Just A Small Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but the original was MUCH shorter than this is, I really hope whoever reads this enjoys it! I might write more with them, I might not, who knows! (I most likely will..-)
> 
> For context behind Serafina:  
> Serafina is an artist, inspired by Vincent Van Gore and his work! She spends most of her days, and nights, working on commissions from her dearest friends, well mostly her friend Morty but he's more a babysitter to her than anything else. After a while she developed a crush on Amadeus, but she didn't even know that until she told someone else. Goobi is a normal goob ghost that Sera had grown close to! She treats as if he were a son, and in return he treats her like a mother, but he isn't the brightest..

It was close to evening, and Serafina had just entered the building after her new shipments of paints came in! She was carrying a few boxes, along with her partner in crime. Goobi, even though he was only carrying one box.  
They reached the elevator. Sera had set down the boxes onto the floor and grazed her fingers over the floor buttons gently, hovering her finger over her floor button.

"Goobi! Sweetie, hurry up please!"

Sera calls out. Goobi rushed into the elevator and set the box down.

"Sorry! I saw a real big spider! You shoulda seen it!"

He smiles happily. he sounded excited about it! Serafina smiles sweetly, nodding gently. She presses the button gently and steps back from the elevator door.

"I hope it wasn't mean...You know how some spiders can be, Goobi! I bet it was really cool.."

She said softly, looking down at the goob. He nods, his smile growing wider. She never knew what it was about this one, but she'd hate to see anything happen to him..She sighs contently and pats his head softly before picking the boxes back up, and leaving the elevator once it reaches her floor, Goobi soon follows with his box.

"It was **super** cool Mama!! I really wish I had a camera..I woulda taken a picture for you!!"

He said excitedly. Sera giggles and nods gently.

"I would've loved to see it..."

She never understood why he called her 'Mama' but..she never really cared, it made her feel nice about taking care of the little guy..Sera entered her art studio and gasped at the sight of somebody already in there.

It was only Amadeus!

He quickly turned to her and hurried over worriedly, he didn't mean to spook her! She sighs deeply and smiles, looking down at the smaller ghost.

"Amadeus- You nearly gave me a heart attack..! What're you doing in here anyway?"

She asked softly. He cocked an eyebrow and stared at her, did she really forget? It takes her a moment before she looks at the clock,  
she finally realizes why he was there..

"Oh-! I didn't realize it was time for lunch already! My apologies..I must've lost track of time!"

She laughs nervously, setting the boxes down and brushing herself off. Goobi sets his box down and runs off, knowing that we won't need to sit and open boxes with Sera..  
Amadeus chuckled softly and grabbed her hand gently, leading her into their main hangout area. It was colorful! But mostly magenta colored. The couches were soft, hell even the carpet was soft! Everything in the room made Amadeus think of her..  
He didn't know why, but whenever he looked at her, that's all he could see, was just her..Her magenta hair, her pastel yellow pigment, her pink sweater, her pink eyes, her everything..she was very nice to look at, to him anyways.

"Well, take a seat!"

She told the other softly before lying down on one of the couches. Amadeus slowly took a seat on a chair across from her, putting his hands into his lap. He looked at her then gestured towards her, he knows that she usually has a lot to say, so might as well let her talk! She smiles and lets out a soft sigh.

"Oh you won't BELIEVE what kind of week I've had..."

She began, She kept going on, and on, _and on..and on.._ ect. ect..

Serafina had been rambling for a good few minutes, 5 minutes, hell maybe 10. She had a lot to say and a lot of time to say it. Amadeus had definitely been listening for however long she was talking, though..he was starting to almost tone her out, not on purpose of course. He watched her every move.  
He could see her lips moving but it was almost like he couldn't hear her talk at all..he gave her a much softer gaze, resting his head into the palm of his hand.

"It's just like- These deadlines have me more stressed than a christian lady in hell! I mean- you get what I'm saying right Amadeus?"

Sera turned her attention towards him, it took him a minute to shake himself then nod. She smiled contently and nodded as well.

"Great! Then we're on the same page!"

Sera got up and made her way into her kitchen, making herself a drink and slowly coming back. She looks at Amadeus and smiles sweetly at him.

"You know, for a guy who doesn't talk much, you're still a great listener..and you're very kind too! I always love hanging out with you.."

Amadeus blushed a bit at that and smiled widely. He nodded gently, then tilting his head when Sera takes a drink. They don't need to drink or eat since they're dead but, Sera does it anyways, she doesn't even know why- He sighed and slowly got up as she set her drink down on the table.

"Oh-! Is it time for you to leave already..?"

Sera frowned a bit and sighed. Amadeus shook his head and let out a soft huff as he grabbed one of her hands gently, almost feeling how warm her touch was..Sera looked at their hands and stared, she didn't know what to do or how to feel about what was happening..she felt scared yet, happy at the same time. Amadeus leaned close, putting a hand on her cheek, and then..rubbing it? Apparently Sera had some paint on her..He pulled away and smiled contently. Sera blinked and shook her head.

"Oh-! Uh..thanks Amadeus.."

She smiled weakly and giggled gently. She looked back down at their hands and tilted her head.

"Uhm..you can let go of my hand now..-"

He quickly pulled his hand away and rubbed it nervously, Sera slowly rubbed her hand as well, bringing both her hands to her chest. They sat there for a good minute or two before Sera decided to speak up.

"Sooo..since I've basically shared everything that happened today..- Do you, wanna do anything else?"

Amadeus looked at her then looked down a bit, thinking about what he wanted to do. Hands still to her chest, Sera watched him ponder on the ideas he probably had, giving him a soft, sweet smile. She adored his face, especially when he was happy, or mad. The way his eyes lit up when he sees her, it makes her melt. She never notices it, but when she does, it makes their time together much more special. Amadeus looked at her and grabbed her hand once again, she perked up as he dragged her off to his floor level. Sera knew she was in for a surprise, or she's in trouble with either him or Morty, again..But whatever it was she was prepared! Amadeus sat her down in the front row as he sat on the edge of the stage, looking down at her with a big smile.

"Alright Wolfy...What am I doin in the audience this time..?"

Amadeus blushed at the nickname and huffed, turning his head away in a playful disgust. She giggled softly and sighed.

"Amadeus, what did you bring me here for..?"

He smiled gently and gestured her to come closer. Sera got up and slowly came closer to him, he looked her in the eyes and felt as if the world stopped around them. Her soft magenta glow, the way she illuminates the area around her, the way her hair flows perfectly around her face. It was enough to make him feel like he had a heartbeat again. And she felt the same way. She stared into his eyes, feeling the warmth of his firey glow flourish onto her face as a magenta flush scattered across her yellow skin. He was so warm..and she could feel it as their faces got closer.

They felt so..alive, looking at each other. Amadeus huffed, he wasn't sure what was happening, but he sure wasn't complaining...neither was Sera! They slowly leaned closer, and closer to each other. She put a hand onto his chest lightly, before they finally let their lips touch. They both shut their eyes as Amadeus lifted her closer. When they pulled away, it took them a moment to realize what had happened. He was flustered, more than she was..Serafina just smiled sweetly and giggled, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"You're ridiculous.."

She giggled more as the magenta blush scattered across her face again, Amadeus let himself blush and melt into her hand, a wide smile stretching across his face. He slowly made a heart with his hands and brought it to his chest. Sera rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I love you too..you goofball.."

Serafina holds his hands gently, floating up onto the stage next to him. He'd lay his head onto her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around him. Where would they go from her? I don't think even they know where to go after..but they know that whatever they do, they'll do it together. She felt happy, very happy..

"I guess I always felt so..comfortable around you..I knew something was up when you made me blush by just..existing sometimes..."

She laughed softly and sighed happily. Amadeus nodded gently and kept close to her. Who knows what these lovebirds will do next.  
But I suppose that's why the future can't always be predicted.


End file.
